Unexpected
by pg423
Summary: Alec Lightwood always suspected that he would die before the love of his life, but when an unexpected warlock disease threatens Magnus' life, he is unsure. (Please keep waiting, loyal followers, I will update eventually!)
1. The Disease

Alec awoke, his boyfriend's arm thrown across his chest, quick, short breaths coming from Magnus' lips. Magnus must be having another nightmare. He was tempted to wake him, but remembered the last time he tried that (he was punched in the face). Alec softly moved Magnus' arm and brushed his cheek with his thumb, trying to comfort him, before getting out of bed. He walked to one of the apartment's old spare rooms, the one that had been made into a kids room for Magnus and Alec's two adopted sons; Max and Rafael. Alec loved them both dearly and would protect them at any cost. Max being a warlock and Rafe being a Shadowhunter, it was expected that they wouldn't get along well, but they were as close as parabatai, even with their age difference. Young three year old Max could already talk and was always getting himself into trouble, and five year old Rafe always got him out of it. Alec noticed that they both looked like they were still sleeping soundly, so he closed their bedroom door quietly and walked into the bathroom. In the bathroom mirror, he saw that his tousled black hair was covered in glitter. Magnus, he thought lovingly. Alec found he often woke up with glitter in his hair ever since he moved in with Magnus. Five years ago, Alec would have minded, but now Magnus' strange sense of style had become endearing to him. He still wore his worn sweaters, no matter how much Magnus begged him to wear something like leather pants. He smiled at his reflection, noticing the dimples that Magnus always said he loved. He brushed as much glitter as he could out of his hair and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As the smell of the coffee began to fill the air, he heard the soft patter of feet running down the hall. He then saw a small blue toe peek around the doorway.

"Max?" Alec questioned quietly. The young blue warlock walked into the kitchen, hands behind his back, a guilty look on his small face. "What is it?" Max moved his hands from behind his back, producing the bag of sugar Alec had been looking for to put in his coffee.

"I didn't eat it!" Max promised, handing the sugar to Alec. Alec crouched down so he could be eye level with the boy. He put his finger to Max's lip, wiping sugar crystals off of his face. Max looked like he was going to cry. "Sorry, daddy. Practicing magic." Alec gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Max. Just ask next time, okay?"

"Ok, dad. Mwah!" Max gave Alec a big kiss on the cheek and ran off, probably to wake Rafe. Alec poured two cups of coffee; sugar in one, cream in the other. He had always loved Magnus' collection of mugs and he always gave Magnus the mug that said 'BETTER THAN GANDALF' on it. He found it oddly funny. Alec was about to go to wake up Magnus when he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed the coffee mug out of Alec's hand and drank greedily.

"Good morning." Alec said raising his eyebrows.

"Morning. I have a job to handle at nine, so can you take the boys to the Institute?"

"Yeah, sure." Alec responded. "Busy, busy." He kissed Magnus on the cheek and went to go wake up Max and Rafe.

As soon as they arrived at the Institute, Alec texted Magnus. Magnus always wanted to know if he was okay, whenever he left to go somewhere with the boys. He picked up Max and Rafael walked beside him. As soon as he opened the door, Isabelle was there.

"Alec! Max! Rafe!" She cried, giving big hugs to everyone.

"Aunt Izzy!" Rafe said, hugging her around the waist. Isabelle was always his favorite, teaching him about fashion (which Magnus had gotten him into) and practicality mixed together. "Can I train with Aunt Izzy today, dad?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." Alec gave in. "Be careful with him, he's only six." He reminded his sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She took Rafael by the hand and they ran off towards the training room."

"Where's Uncle Jace?" Max asked. Like his namesake, he had an obsession with Jace and thought he was the coolest thing ever.

"Probably with Clary training." Alec said, picking Max up. "Wanna go find him?" Max nodded his head, so they set off to go find Alec's parabatai.

Magnus' POV

Magnus really didn't have a job to handle at nine, he just needed everyone out of the house. The first time he had a nightmare, he told Alec about it. Alec always got that adorable crease between his eyebrows when he was worried, but Magnus' didn't like to be worried about. Now, with the nightmares coming almost every single night, he thought that he might need to be worried about. He had called Catarina and asked her to come over and see if she could help him. With the nightmares getting worse every night, he didn't even want to sleep anymore. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. It was an unknown number so of course, he picked it up.

"Hello? Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Scrabble Champion, at your service, but you'll have to pay. "

"No, Magnus, it's me." Catarina's anxious voice sounding through the speaker. "Look, I can't come over, Tessa's orders. There's a small... Problem with warlocks around the world, apparently having nightmares like yours. The warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth are looking into it, but for now, if you are experiencing the symptoms, you have to call.."

"Whoah, whoah. Slow down there, tiger. What are you talking about? I just had some bad dreams, and now the Spiral Labyrinth is looking into it?" Magnus said, eyebrows raised although Catarina couldn't see him. Catarina sighed.

"No, Magnus. You've contracted some type of disease that only warlocks can get. Other warlocks have been experiencing this as well. But it's contagious, so other warlocks cannot come see you from now on. Tell Alec to keep Max at the Institute."

"Last time I checked, nightmares aren't a disease." Magnus said.

"Magnus, this is serious! You need to call the Spiral Labyrinth so they can tally the number of warlocks affected. The first warlock that told them what was going on has already reached what Tessa is calling stage two. After the nightmares, the warlock began to become paralyzed, and then his body began moving without him telling it to. He knocked out his nurse. Finally, they got him tied up, but he began... What is it the teenagers say these days... Spazzing out. But in all seriousness, Magnus, I want you to be safe, and I want Max to be safe. Call the Spiral Labyrinth. Please."

Catarina never pleaded. Ever. And by now, Magnus himself was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Alright." Magnus amended. "Do the Shadowhunters know about this? If they did, I'd imagine they'd try to take control of the situation."

"No. Tessa told me they were afraid the Shadowhunters would hurt the sick warlocks. Anyway, I have work. Call the Spiral Labyrinth, Magnus." Catarina said, and hung up. Magnus huffed.

"In all the years I've been alive, I have to get a disease in the years I'm happiest? Of course." Magnus said to himself. Now, until he was healed, he couldn't even see his youngest son. He didn't want to tell Alec; he didn't want him to worry. Alec, his sweet, strong Alec, was indeed a worrywart. Magnus decided he would tell him only when it was absolutely necessary. Instead, he called Tessa and told her the situation. She was more worried than Catarina.

"Listen, Magnus. If anything changes, anything at all, you are calling me. Got it? I'll call you if we find a cure or get more information on this disease."

"Alright. You do know it's not that bad, it's just nightmares." Magnus soothed.

"It may get worse. Just be prepared, Magnus." Tessa said gravely before hanging up. Magnus walked over to his couch and fell on it, Chairman Meow (who had become awfully fat since Alec moved in) leaping onto his lap. He looked at a photo that hung on the wall. One of him and Alec, 5 years ago, about a month after the Dark War. Alec had his arm around Magnus and was smiling his gorgeous smile, showing off his beautiful dimples. Magnus had his arm around Alec's waist. He remembered that day. They had walked around Central Park together all afternoon, holding hands. One man walked up to them, saying very offensive things about homosexuality, and Alec had kissed Magnus, full on the mouth, before breaking the man's nose. Never before had Magnus seen Alec so happy with himself and okay with his sexuality. Just when he was drifting back into the happy memory, a voice in his head spoke.

 _You can finally join me, my son. You know you cheated me when you told the mundane about the Shadow World. This disease is of my making, to take our disgusting half-breeds off of all of the worlds. I thought you had made me proud, Magnus. I thought you made me proud._

Magnus shook his head violently, almost slapping himself. His father was angry that Magnus had helped to get Simon's memories back. Magnus had convinced himself that the voice wasn't real, his father had more important things to do than bother his warlock son. Also, his father could only control Edom. But now, considering the circumstances, he wasn't so sure.


	2. Alec

Alec POV

After greeting his parabatai and his parabatai's girlfriend (soon to be fiancé, Jace claimed he would ask her 'soon') and leaving Max with them to play, Alec went up to his room in the Institute, which Isabelle had kept all of his stuff in even after he moved in with Magnus. He fell onto his bedsheets, which weren't so familiar anymore. He still loved his old room, sure, but he had become very used to the room he and Magnus shared. It was a bit extravagant, with all the random decorations. Most of them had a meaning, which Magnus had explained to him after a while. It took a while to get Magnus to open up, but Alec was glad they had suffered through certain arguments to get to where they were now. Magnus was more calm and less reserved, very open and loving to Alec and their children thanks to Alec, and Alec was much more brave and less ashamed of himself thanks to Magnus' influences. Alec walked over to his closet and opened it, revealing two small boxes. The first had a pile of photos of him and Magnus (he had become obsessed with photography after Magnus had bought him a Polaroid for his birthday) and a three notebooks. The three notebooks both began with the words 'Dear Alec' and we're all about Magnus' past. Some of the stories were so sad, they almost brought tears to his eyes. He never wanted to break Magnus' heart, but he knew just as well as Magnus did that Alec would die, and Magnus would have to continue living, which was the reason for the second box. It contained a photo album of some other photos Alec had taken on his Polaroid, just for Magnus to remember him by. It also had a large pile of letters, all sealed, addressed to ' _My Magnificent Magnus_ '. Inside the letters, he had written about days he had loved spending with Magnus, so however long Magnus lived after him, he would always remember him.

"Alec?" Jace's voice rang out from behind Alec's closed door. Alec jumped up and opened the door as quick as a wink. Max wasn't in Jace's arms.

"Where's Max?" He asked frantically.

"Relax, man. He's with Clary. She wanted to introduce him to Simon. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." Jace said, walking into Alec's room and sitting on his bed without permission. Alec didn't mind; they were parabatai, they could basically see into each others heads. Plus, he obviously didn't have a crush on him anymore.

"How's Magnus doing?"

"You want to talk about Magnus?" Alec said, sitting down next to Jace.

"Yeah, I'm worried. Tessa, you know, my warlock ancestor? She was talking to me about some warlock disease and told me to watch out for Magnus and Max."

"You know, you've changed a lot since you've been dating Clary. Before, you wouldn't have gave a damn what happened to some warlocks." Alec said, slightly accusing. "I think I like her more now." He smirked.

"You've changed too, Alec. You have a family now. People to take care of."

"I've always had a family of people to watch out for. You and Izzy. Now I have two." Alec smiled. "Rafe reminds me a lot of you. I swear, he's only six, but he's already one of the most sarcastic kids I know. I don't know if I want him to be a Shadowhunter. I want him to live with Max and Magnus and I. I know that Max would be devastated, and I think Magnus really likes Rafe the best."

"We'll protect him." His parabatai promised. "He's my nephew, and I don't want him to get hurt either. Plus, Clary and I are the leaders of the Institute; if he does get found out, we can always say that we'll train him here."

"I think we should train him here, if he wants to. I'll ask him." Alec said.

"Ok, but seriously, is there anything up with Magnus?" Jace asked, concerned, but then he straightened up and looked professional. "I mean, he is our Institute's High Warlock."

"He's fine. He hasn't mentioned anything to me." He thought about mentioning Magnus' nightmares, but decided that was Magnus' personal information. "Hey, let's go find Rafe. He hasn't seen you yet."

Jace and Alec walked down the Institute's hallways together, their strides matching like they always had. Rafe and Izzy weren't in the training room, but they said hello to Simon, Clary, and Max, who were.

"They might be in Isabelle's room." Jace smirked.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, just last time you left Rafe with Izzy, she...well...you'll see." Jace took Alec's hand and dragged him over to Izzy's room, throwing open the door.

"By the Angel..."

 **By the Angel! I posted the first chapter yesterday and I already have two follows! Thanks a million! Please review for more chapters, sorry this one is so short. I really appreciate reviews because I need advice for my first Fanfiction.**


	3. Rafael's Secret

Alec's POV

"Izzy! What have you done to my son!" Alec rushed over to Rafael, putting his face in between his hands. Isabelle stood, one hand on her hip, the other holding a makeup brush.

"He asked me too." Isabelle said, twirling the brush around two of her fingers. Rafael was wearing makeup, and it looked... Good. He had kohl around his eyes, like Magnus, and purple eyeshadow. She was just working on his cheeks it looked like. Rafe looked like an Egyptian god.

"Dad! Don't I look magnificent!" Rafael said, jumping out of his chair. "Don't tell anyone, but I love makeup."

"He does look good, Izzy." Jace said, admiring her work.

"I... I don't even know. Izzy, help him clean up please." Alec said shaking his head, even though he thought his son looked good (and a lot like Magnus) with makeup on.

"But dad!" Rafael pleaded.

"No buts. You can wear makeup when you're older, okay Rafe?"

"Fine." Rafael said, sitting back down into the chair, slouching. Alec leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"You do look absolutely magnificent." Rafael smiled and stopped slouching. Alec walked back out of the door, waving to Isabelle and Rafael. Jace followed.

"Rafe is so much more like Magnus than I expected him to be." Jace said. "I was expecting someone more like a badass chill Katniss Everdeen type character who shoots arrows like you when you told me you were adopting him."

"Who's Katniss?" Alec asked, confused. Jace laughed.

"Clary and Simon have been forcing me to watch mundie movies with them. Just a fictional character."

"Oh." Alec said. He wasn't into movies, but Magnus had many comic books that Alec had been reading, so he understood. What was it about love that changed you for the better?

Magnus' POV

After making some phone calls for his work as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus was just sitting on his couch, watching The Avengers, stroking Chairman Meow, and eating small pieces of chocolate. He wanted Alec to be there, to make funny comments about Hawkeye's bow shooting ability, Max to jump around pretending to be Captain America because he was blue, and Rafael to sit making scornful comments about bad effects and acting. Magnus found himself, ever since the nightmares had started, longing for his family every time they weren't around him. Last night, he had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and almost woke Alec just to make sure he was alive. The nightmares were his worst fears; he was saw Rafe taken from them by the Shadowhunters to train, but the marks didn't work on him. He saw Max being abused by people who still believed Downworlders were below them, and worst he saw Alec. His Alec, being ripped apart, piece by piece by his father, and Magnus wasn't able to save him. Alec called for him, over and over, but the worst part was when he gave up. When Alec gave up shouting for Magnus to save him. It was like Alec didn't believe in him anymore, and had accepted his death, and that was the worst thing Magnus could imagine.

 _Ding_!

Magnus' phone made the signature ringtone that meant Alec was texting him. Indeed, there was a message from Alec, saying that he was bringing Max home but Rafael wanted to stay at the Institute. Magnus was very tempted to say yes, but he remembered what Catarina said about not being around Max until he was healed. He didn't want Alec to know he was sick yet, so he responded,

 **You: I want some alone time with you, my love. See if Max will sleep over with Jace.**

 **Alexander: Ok Jace said that's fine. Coming home.**

Magnus' breath still caught in his throat every time he knew Alec was returning. He switched off the movie and moved Chairman Meow off of his lap, who made a pitiful mewing sound like a newborn kitten. The Chairman stalked out the door, probably to go to the Institute. He was very good friends with Church.

When he heard the door swing open, Magnus pounced on Alec, kissing him hard on the mouth. He saw a quick vision of his nightmare in his head, but he pushed it away and put his all into kissing his beautiful, Shadowhunter boyfriend.

"What's this all about?" Alec murmured into Magnus' lips, but not complaining.

"I love you." Magnus whispered simply. That was all Alec needed to hear, because he stopped talking and started kissing. Magnus' favorite feeling was the Alec's lips against his; it granted him serenity and made his brain go to mush. None of his lovers ever before had been able to make him this weak. It must be a Shadowhunter thing.

 **Hey guys! I've been enjoying writing this fanfiction when I should be doing homework. Please review and give me a good name for this, I'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Scratches

Magnus POV

Alec had gone to pick up Max and Rafe from the Institute the next morning and Magnus was left alone yet again. His nightmare was worse last night, he woke up with scratches on the side of his face. He had actually harmed himself during his dream. He decided that fashion would make him feel better, so he walked into his large walk-in closet. He picked out some purple leather pants, a black sequined belt, and a purple sequined waistcoat over a black t-shirt. He also put on a long silver chain around his neck and three different bracelets. He then walked into his bathroom to do makeup. After finishing his purple eyeshadow and kohl eyeliner, he put on some purple lipstick and the grand finale; his new brand of spray-on glitter. Before Alec, he just waved his hand and the glitter was on, but Alec convinced him to try something new. He started selling his spray-on glitter, just for some extra cash (not that he needed any). Finally, after a while, Alec, Rafe, and Max came through the door. Max was wearing Magnus' favorite shirt that he had, a black one that said DEMON CHILD across the front. Alec hadn't wanted to buy it, saying that warlocks were people too (which Magnus found endearing), but Magnus had convinced him that it was just a joke. Rafael, on the other hand, was wearing a plain black sweater and jeans.

"Morning." Alec said. "I have a mission to go on with Jace, I should be back in thee days."

Oh shit. Magnus thought. Max is here. Luckily, he ran off with Rafe to their room before he got too close to Magnus. Magnus walked up to Alec, and put his hands on the side of his face.

"I'll miss you, Shadowhunter. Go kill some demons for me." Magnus gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to walk away, but Alec grabbed him by the wrist and spun him back around towards him. He moved his thumb across Magnus' cheek, his eyebrows scrunched and a frown on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Do you mean the scratches? I forgot to heal those." Magnus waved his hand over his face and they disappeared. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus, what happened?"

"Just my nightmare." Magnus gave in. "I must've scratched my face at night."

"That's not good! Physically harming yourself in sleep? I'll call Catarina." Alec already had his phone out, but Magnus' hand shot out and grabbed Alec's hand. Taking the phone out of his hand, he slid it into Alec's pocket.

"No, no, my angel." Magnus soothed. "It's fine. Just go on your mission." Alec agreed, either because he was tired of arguing with Magnus or because Magnus had called him 'angel'.

"See you in a few days." Alec walked out the door.

Alec POV

Alec hated when Magnus hid things from him, but loved when Magnus called him 'my angel'. Plus, he'd already decided he'd call Catarina anyway, no matter what Magnus said. He decided to walk to the Institute, so he pulled out his phone. Catarina answered on the second ring.

"Alexander? Is it Magnus? Is he okay? What happened? I can't come over, but I'll give you directions over the phone. What do you need?"

"Um, nothing happened." Catarina sighed.

"Then what are you calling me for?"

"Well, I guess something happened. Magnus has been having nightmares,"

Alec explained.

"I am aware."

"Well, um, last night he scratched himself on the face. He healed himself, obviously, but it still happened."

"Oh, God damn it. He hasn't told you?" Catarina said.

"What hasn't he told me?" Alec asked, a sort of Shadowhunter authority in his voice.

"I don't want Magnus mad at me. You need to ask him yourself. But tell him if anything else happens to call me."

"Catarina!" Alec yelled into the phone, although she had already hung up. Alec texted a quick message to Jace saying he'd be a bit late, and marched right back around towards the apartment and opened the door. Magnus was sitting on the couch, head in his hand, his phone next to him trying to call Catarina. "Magnus?" Alec said, sitting next to him and putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "What's wrong? Please, just tell me everything." Magnus sighed and lifted his head.

"Alexander." He said, voice hushed. "Max can't be around me. I promise I'll tell you everything, my darling, but we have to find a temporary home for Max."

"Alright, Magnus, but I need to know why. I know Izzy will take Max and even Rafe, if you want. I'll even call off the mission with Jace. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"I wanted to keep you from this, because I know sometimes you get too worried about things." Magnus took a breath. "I'm sick. There is a warlock disease going around, causing nightmares and uncontrollable movements, and maybe even more symptoms coming. The warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth are working to heal it, but I don't want Max to get nightmares, and it's contagious." Magnus looked at Alec like he was going to freak out.

"Tell me if anything happens, okay? We've been dating for years now, and I'll do anything for you." Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus, trying to say I love you without words.

"Ew, gross. Kissing." Rafael said from the doorway. Alec stood up.

"Hey, Max, Rafe. I know we just got back from the Institute, but Papa's sick, and he doesn't want you to get sick too. Are you guys okay with staying with Aunt Isabelle for a while?" Alec said. Max nodded, and Rafael shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I'll be right back." After getting in a taxi with the kids, Alec sent a text to Jace saying what was happening, and he said he'd take Clary and Simon with him instead.

Like Magnus had suspected, Alec was very worried about him. The nightmares were bad enough, but now uncontrolled movements and maybe more symptoms coming? He didn't want Magnus to hurt himself, and he knew that Magnus wouldn't care what happened to himself as long as Max and Rafe were safe, so Alec would stay with Magnus. No matter what.


	5. Sickness and Kittens

**Magnus POV**

Worried Alec was really cute. The thought that Magnus couldn't get out of his head. Honestly, though, Magnus was just afraid that he wouldn't be able to see his son for a while. Poor little Max wouldn't be able to see him until he was healed.

"Meow!" Chairman Meow, who was looking very fat, made a cry of pain. Magnus kneeled down beside him, and noticed something. The cat was giving birth.

 _Shit. How do I help a cat give birth?_

Magnus put his hand above Chairman Meow's stomach and began to cast a painkilling spell. The cat mewed softly.

"Come on, boy. I mean, girl. You can do this." The kittens must be Church's, he's the only cat the Chairman had been seeing. After a little while, the first kitten was born. Magnus placed the kitten on the couch beside him, waved a hand to clean it off, and put a blanket over its small body. He did the same with the rest of the kittens.

Chairman (Chairwoman?) Meow ended up having five kittens in total. They all mewed a lot and made Magnus' already throbbing head hurt even more. Curling up on the couch next to the kittens and their mother, Magnus accidentally descended into his nightmares.

He stood on a dark, barren planet with only Max standing beside him. Max spoke in a voice far beyond his years.

"You killed daddy. It's your fault he's dead. It's your fault Rafael is dead. It's your fault, it's your fault..."

Magnus didn't hear his voice, but he felt himself shout no before the small, three year old warlock shoved a knife into his heart and twisted. His vision blurred, and he was now in the Institute, Jace and Isabelle hurrying him up the stairs. In the infirmary, his Alec lay, his heartbeat slowing. Magnus quickly put his hand on his chest, trying to use a healing spell. But no magic came. Max's words echoed in his mind.

 _It's your fault, it's your fault..._

Without him knowing how or why, Magnus picked up a knife from Alec's bedside table and stabbed him, and laughed.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed. "Magnus, wake up!"

Magnus was jolted out of his terrible dream. There were tear stains on his cheeks and he had been clawing at his chest. The fabric was ripped and there were small streaks of blood. Alec's hands were on his wrists, and he was breathing heavily.

"Magnus." Alec said. "We need to get you some help."

"Are the kittens alright?" Was all Magnus had the energy to say.

"Kittens?" Magnus weakly pointed down by his feet, where Chairman Meow and the blanket were. Alec walked over and lifted the blanket. He smiled. "So Chairman Meow is Chairwoman Meow?" Magnus nodded. The smile faded from Alec's face as soon as he looked over at Magnus.

 **Alec's POV**

Walking into the apartment and seeing Magnus ripping his chest open broke Alec. Magnus was screaming no over and over again. Alec rushed over and grabbed his wrists, holding them away from his chest.

"Alec!" Magnus screamed, beginning to cry. Alec held his wrists tighter, because he was beginning to try to pull away.

"Magnus, wake up." Alec whispered. "Magnus! Wake up!" He shouted as loud as he could. Magnus' cat eyes opened, full of fear, and emotion Alec had never seen on Magnus. "We need to get you some help."

"Are the kittens alright?" Magnus asked, with a cute, concerned look on his face.

"Kittens?" Alec's worries left his mind for a second as he lifted the blanket at Magnus' feet and saw five small kittens, all curled up by Chairman Meow's stomach. "So Chairman Meow is Chairwoman Meow?" He glanced over at Magnus, whose face was turning blue. He felt his eyebrows go up in concern. He ran over to his side and put his fingers on his neck. "Magnus?" Magnus put his hand up and over Alec's.

"I'm alright, Alexander. I'm just not feeling well..." Magnus turned his head and threw up over the side of the couch. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it..."

"No. No flipping way. I'll clean it the mundane way. You are resting, but not sleeping, until I call Catarina." Alec ordered. Magnus smiled, wiping his mouth.

"Bossiness is cute on you." He laid his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes.

"You better not fall asleep." Alec mumbled, walking into the closet to get a mop. He remembered forcing Magnus to buy one to clean things up instead of using magic all the time. He was glad about it now. After cleaning up, he filled a mug up with tea, one of Magnus' favorite drinks. Magnus accepted it gratefully.

"You know, I've never been had someone take care of me like this before. Granted, I've never been sick before." Magnus mentioned, his voice a little gravelly. Alec smiled at him.

"I'll take care of you whenever you need it. After all, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You know the other reason."

"Say it. For me."

"I love you, Magnus Bane. Aku cinta kamu."

 **Thank you so much anyone who follows! Please review, I love hearing others thoughts about my story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you're having fun reading it!**


	6. Sleep

Alec POV

While he was calling Catarina, Magnus was staring at him, hard. Probably to find out what Catarina was saying. She said that she'd send a nurse over, but Alec insisted that he could do whatever the nurse could. Catarina gave in, but only as long as Alec called her everyday with updates.

"Alexander?" Magnus called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my laptop?"

"Sure..."

Magnus opened his laptop once Alec brought it to him. Alec looked over his shoulder and read what it said on the screen. _Calling Biscuit_. Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's biscuit?" He asked, but got his question answered when Clary's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Magnus." She greeted. "Hi, Alec."

"Hello, Clary. Can you get my kids?" Magnus asked.

"Sure." Clary said. "Why are they here in the first place?" She asked.

"I'm not feeling so well, and it could affect Max if he is near me. Rafe just wanted to go with him." Magnus responded, briefly as possible. Clary looked confused, but she called for the kids anyway.

"Max! Rafe! Your dads want to talk to you!" She called over her shoulder. Rafe's face came up next to Clary. Magnus' eyebrows went up. Rafe had gone all out with makeup, but it looked good.

"Wow, Rafe. You are looking quite magnificent." Magnus said. Rafe broke into a toothy grin.

"Thanks, Papa!" Rafe said.

"Let me see!" A small voice said. Clary smiled, leaned down and picked up Max. He waved enthusiastically. "Hi, daddy! Hi papa! Are you still sick?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Max. We can still talk like this though, so you'll still get to see your papa." Max pouted a little, but he knew enough not to complain, especially after Magnus coughed a few times.

"I was going to take them shopping with Aunt Isabelle." Clary said. "Call whenever you want."

"Ok." Alec responded. "See you later, boys." He waved to Max and Rafe.

"Bye!" They chorused. Magnus clicked a red button on the screen and Max, Rafael, and Clary disappeared from the screen. Magnus coughed.

"Can you please get a wastebasket?" He rasped. Alec quickly ran over to the kitchen and got a small trashcan and put it next to Magnus, who coughed again and then retched into the trashcan. "This makes me feel really bad for mundanes. Being sick is terrible." Alec nodded. He had only been sick a few times before, but he had hated it. Not being able to do something except throw up and cough. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Magnus, who had never been sick before in the four hundred years he had lived. He looked over at him. Magnus' eyes were closed, and his face was very pale and even slightly blue, but he looked calm.

"Come lay by me." Magnus whispered. Alec slid next to his side on the couch, laying down, the sides of their heads lightly touching. Magnus reached out for his hand, and Alec twined their fingers together. After a little while, Alec heard the soft sounds of Magnus sleeping. He drew in a breath, but Magnus was still as calm as could be, so Alec let out the breath he had been holding and gripped Magnus' hand a little bit tighter before drifting off to sleep himself, next to Magnus. As always.

Magnus POV

Magnus woke up. For the first time in about a week, he wasn't screaming, sweating, or even sitting up. He was laying next to Alec, their fingers intertwined and holding on to each other with all they had. Not wanting to wake Alec, he lay there a little longer, until his stomach turned over and he felt something rising in his throat. He tried to choke it down, to lay there next to his beautiful, sleeping boyfriend a little longer, but to no avail. He ended up actually choking himself, and Alec woke up to the sound of Magnus trying to give himself the Heimlich Maneuver. With his Shadowhunter reflexes, he immediately moved into a position to remove the throw up from Magnus' throat. He could feel his face turning blue. Then there was a pressure on his upper stomach, and he projectile vomited. Luckily and strangely, it landed directly in the trash can. Magnus groaned.

"I don't know how mundanes stand this." He wiped his mouth. "Being sick is absolutely terrible and..." Magnus' arm, without him moving it at all, shot out with amazing and terrible strength and he closed his hand around Alec's neck. Alec's eyes, and probably his as well, were wide in horror.

"No!" Magnus yelled at his arm, trying to force it to let go, but the rest of his body wouldn't move. Alec looked as if he were using all of his strength to try and remove Magnus' arm from around his throat, but was turning an awful gray color, so Magnus figured it wasn't working. "It's not me, Alec, I swear. I'm trying... I'm trying..." Alec's eyes closed and Magnus felt feeling return into his body. Alec fell backwards onto the couch, but was not making a single sound. Magnus leaned over quickly and took his pulse.

"Alec, Alec, Alec..." He whispered, mostly to himself. Alec had no heartbeat.

 **Wow! Plot twist! Hope I didn't take too long to post this. Isn't too long, but not too short! Please review, it makes me feel like I've made a small impact on someone's life. And also please don't hurt me for the end of this chapter. I had to do a cliffhanger at some point, it's part of writing!**


	7. Asmodeus

Magnus, with his magical reflexes, put his hand over Alec's heart and began a healing spell. With his other hand, he grabbed his phone and called Catarina. By the time she answered, he was already breathing hard from over exerting himself with the healing spell, but he managed to get the gist of it out.

"Alec... Next stage... Not breathing... Need help."

"I'll be right over." Catarina promised quickly and hung up. Magnus then had the ability to use both of his hands to try to restart Alec's heart. The magic wasn't working, so Magnus tried to remember mundane CPR. Something like thirty pumps to the chest and two breaths? It couldn't hurt to try, and Magnus was anxious and working fast. On the second set of breaths, Magnus felt like he couldn't even move any more. Luckily, he felt a gasp of breath against his mouth.

"Best way to come back to life. You kissing me." Alec gasped for breath. Magnus, on an impulse, pushed him onto his side. Alec threw up. "You know, this apartment smells disgusting with everyone barfing in it."

"Oh." Magnus said, forgetting his tiredness as he realized the same thing. He waved his hand, cleaning up the throw up and making the place smell like springtime. "I probably shouldn't have done that." He said before passing out in Alec's arms.

Magnus woke up in a room that was completely white. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated the color white. It was so bland. Why have white when there's blue and purple? The next thing he realized about the room is that his hands were cuffed to a bed. He remembered Catarina had saying that the warlock who had gone into 'Stage Two' first was tied up. It was for the best, he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Alec, again.

"I'm not a warlock! I'll even wear one of those mask thingies, just let me see him!" Magnus heard Alec shouting outside the door.

"Only when he wakes up." Catarina.

"I'm awake." Magnus said, or tried to say. His mouth felt weird, like someone had dumped a bag of flour in it. And Magnus knew how that felt. He had thrown some strange parties. He licked his lips and tried again. "I'm awake." This time the words came out. He could almost hear Alec raising his eyebrows at Catarina. He did hear her sigh and a key being slid into to lock. The door swung open, and Alec stood in the doorway, wearing a white surgical mask, his eyes wide.

"Magnus! Are you okay?" Magnus nodded. "Thank the Angel. When you passed out, I was so worried. Then Catarina and some other people opened the door and came and took us to the basement of some hospital and tied you to the bed and made me wait in some weird room for three hours. Eventually, I found my way up here and had to convince Catarina to let me in." Magnus smiled. Whenever Alec was worried, he talked really fast and his face flushed.

"You know, with me chained to the bed, something pretty kinky could go on right now." Magnus smirked. Alec turned a shade of crimson and started to stutter. "I'm just kidding." Alec breathed out.

"You're sick and you're still making dirty jokes. I'm not surprised, Magnus." He leaned over and kissed Magnus on the forehead. When he came back up, Magnus saw the look of surprise on his face. "You're burning up!" He put his hand to Magnus' forehead. "What's your temperature?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. Ask Catarina."

"He's in the third stage." Catarina walked into the room, her voice muffled by a surgical mask like Alec's. "Fever. Soon he'll start the hallucinations." She turned her attention to Magnus. "Tessa is still working on the cure. She thinks the disease has something to do with a demon trying to rid the world of warlocks, but we'd need a pretty powerful demon for that, and it couldn't be Lilith after what that vampire boy did a few years ago."

"Asmodeus." Magnus spoke up.

"No..." Alec said. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am, Alexander." Magnus turned to Catarina. "My father. I believe I told you before about how the young vampire became mortal and lost his memories to free us?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I may have helped the boy, Sylvester, was it?"

"Simon." Alec supplied.

"Yes, Simon, get his memories back. A few days ago, I heard Asmodeus' voice in my head, saying something to the extent of that I cheated him by helping Simon get his memories back and that he wanted to wipe warlocks out of the universe."

"And why did you not give this information to Tessa?" Catarina asked sternly.

"I didn't think that it was true. Also, I didn't really believe that it was an actual disease. Sorry."

Catarina huffed quietly.

"I have to go call Tessa." She directed her attention to Alec. "If anything happens, just call out. Someone will come to help." Alec nodded as Catarina left the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"You seriously think this is Asmodeus' doing?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded weakly. After he had finished his talk with Catarina, his head had started to pound as if someone was inside hitting it with a giant mallet. He winced. "Are you okay?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Yes. My head..." Magnus felt his eyes roll up in his head. "Damn it." He said before he passed out.

Alec's POV

Alec had pulled up a chair next to Magnus' bed after he had passed out and was stroking his hand. Magnus needed a nightmare-less sleep, and last time he was holding his hand while he slept, Magnus was fine. Magnus was breathing softy, despite just passing out. His phone made a dinging sound, so he pulled it out.

 **Clary** : Magnus won't answer our calls. R u ok?

 **You** : Magnus had to be taken to the hospital. He's better now and sleeping. We'll be here awhile, so if the kids want to call, have them call me.

 **Clary** : oh ok. Hope Magnus gets better. Max wants to call you guys tomorrow, does that work?

 **You** : sure, if Magnus is awake

 **Clary** : ok ttyl

 **You** : what?

 **Clary** : it means talk to you later

 **You** : oh ok bye

 **Clary** : bye

In all of the stress over Magnus, Alec had nearly forgotten that the kids were staying with Clary and Jace. Honestly, he thought they rather enjoyed it, especially Jace, wanting to propose to Clary and everything. Suddenly, Magnus' fingers closed around Alec's hand. His eyes had opened.

"Thank you, Alexander. For giving me your strength." That's what he'd been doing when he held his hand. That's why he felt so tired afterward.

"Always."

 **Hey! Thanks for all the support you've been giving me. Please keep reviewing, I love reading your thoughts. Sorry this took a while, I had schoolwork and excuses.**


	8. The Sound

**A/N: I've realized I haven't done any disclaimers, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I don't own TMI. Also, I'm sorry/not sorry for the wait. I couldn't find time to write. Plus, I don't have a schedule, so... Here's chapter 8!**

Alec's POV

Alec had pulled up a chair next to Magnus' bed after he had passed out and was stroking his hand. Magnus needed a nightmare-less sleep, and last time he was holding his hand while he slept, Magnus was fine. Magnus was breathing softly, despite just passing out. His phone made a dinging sound, so he pulled it out.

Clary: Magnus won't answer our calls. R u ok?

You: Magnus had to be taken to the hospital. He's better now and sleeping. We'll be here awhile, so if the kids want to call, have them call me.

Clary: oh ok. Hope Magnus gets better. Max wants to call you guys tomorrow, does that work?

You: sure, if Magnus is awake

Clary: ok ttyl

You: what?

Clary: it means talk to you later

You: ok bye

Clary: bye

In all of the stress over Magnus, Alec had nearly forgotten that the kids were staying with Clary and Jace. Honestly, he thought they rather enjoyed it, especially Jace, wanting to propose to Clary and everything. Suddenly, Magnus' fingers closed around Alec's hand. His eyes had opened.

"Thank you, Alexander. For giving me your strength." That's what he'd been doing when he held his hand. That's why he felt so tired afterward.

"Always."

Alec's POV

His head was on Magnus' chest, but Alec couldn't sleep. Magnus wasn't breathing normally, his breaths were labored. It reminded him of when Magnus healed him after Abbadon had almost killed him; Alec had woken up for just a minute to Magnus lying on his chest, clearly exhausted after using so much magic. He later claimed he remembered nothing, but he remembered that specific moment.

Alec then checked the time; it was eleven in the morning. Alec pulled out his phone and texted Clary.

You: tell Max and Rafe that I'll come and see them today.

Clary responded almost immediately, as if she had her phone on just to get texts from him.

Clary: awesome! Is Magnus doing ok?

You: not sure

You: Catarina won't tell me anything

Clary: k, tell me if anything happens

Clary: hi daddy -Max and Rafe

You: hi boys, I'll see you in a little bit

Clary: yay

Clary: see ya, Alec

You: see ya

Alec, with remorse, pried Magnus' warm hand off of his own and stood. Magnus made a small sound, but continued to sleep. He checked himself in the mirror and tried to make his hair look presentable. He slid on his sweater and planted a lingering kiss on Magnus' forehead. Alec then left the room, running into Catarina.

"I'm going to visit Max and Rafe. Tell Magnus' when he wakes up?"

Catarina nodded.

"If anything happens at all, you'll be the first to be notified." Catarina took a breath. "Although, to be completely honest, Magnus' case is worrying me. His fever is much hotter than the others, and he tried to kill you. No, no, you don't need to hear my worries. Go on, Alec, see your children."

Alec walked out of the hospital feeling confused. Why would Magnus' case be different? Did that mean his theory about Asmodeus was correct? Or maybe it had something to do with dating a Shadowhunter? Was it Alec's fault?

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec whispered to the winds. "This is all my fault."

"This has nothing to do with you, how could it be your fault?" Alec spun around at the sound, hand on his waist although his weapons weren't there. Isabelle was standing in front of him, and let out a small laugh. "I was coming to get you. You do realize you don't have a car?"

"I was going to hail a cab."

"You're still a Shadowhunter, Alec!" Isabelle joked, hitting him on the shoulder. She meant it to be playful, but she didn't know her own strength. Luckily, Alec was used to it. "I got a new car, anyway."

"Another?"

"Simon completely totaled the last one on our last mission. Well, I guess it wasn't Simon." She tucked part of her hair behind her ear. "I was driving." Alec sighed.

"You can't just blame everything on your fiancé, Izzy." Izzy cocked her head and smiled, pointing at a parked car. It was a nice black color, and could probably sit four or five people.

"Simon's choice. It wasn't too expensive, just in case we break it. Again."

Alec shook his head, but slid into the passenger seat. "I'll try not to break it while you're with me, 'kay, big brother?"

As they drove along the road to the Institute, Isabelle kept looking at him, trying to be discreet. She looked sort of... Worried.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Izzy, never one to lie, told him the truth immediately.

"I'm worried. You somehow always find a way to blame everything on yourself. I guess you're like Jace in that way. What you two don't realize is that number one, it's almost always never your fault. Number two, it's hurting yourself and others by blaming it on yourself. Magnus getting sick is probably the stupidest thing you can blame on yourself. Maybe if you were sick too, then it would make sense. But you're not. So stop just blaming everything on yourself, because it won't help. It especially won't help Magnus. If he knew, he would kill you. Understand? Good." Alec was baffled. Isabelle had never been so mad at him before. From that point on, Izzy didn't say a word until they were at the Institute and got out of the car. Isabelle hugged him. "I love you, big brother. Never forget that." She kissed him on the cheek, got back in the car, and drove away. Alec had began to understand, by that time, what Isabelle had meant. It couldn't have been his fault that Magnus had become sick, and it was a warlock disease, so he could have in no way contributed to it being worse.

"Thanks, Izzy." He murmured to himself, opening the Institute's door. A force running into his chest nearly knocked him over. Max's blue eyes looked up happily at him.

"Daddy!" He yelled. Rafael came up and hugged his side.

"Hi, boys. How's Aunt Clary been treating you?"

Max's eyes lit up like little Christmas lights.

"She let me watch The Avengers and eat candy! And Uncle Simon taught Rafael how to shoot a bow!" Max said. Rafael raised his eyebrows and put a finger to his lips.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Clary said, walking up behind Rafael. Max frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes I do!" He jumped down off of Alec's chest. Clary smiled at him.

"You weren't supposed to tell Dad!" Rafael tried to whisper to him.

"Oh." Max whispered loudly back. "Just kidding!" He smiled and tried to look innocent. Alec shook his head and ruffled Max's hair, smiling.

"How's Papa?" Rafael asked. Alec frowned.

"Not so good, kiddo. He's got a fever." He didn't mention anything about Magnus almost killing him. Kids don't need that to worry about.

"Can Rafe go see him?" Max asked. "I know I can't, but Rafe misses Papa."

"That's sweet, Max. Sadly, I don't think so." Alec looked in Rafael's direction, who looked the slightest bit crestfallen. "I almost wasn't allowed to visit."

"That's okay." Rafael said, seeing Alec looking in his direction. "I'm gonna go see Uncle Simon. Meet us in the training room in a little bit?"

"Of course. I'll just talk to Aunt Clary for a little bit." Rafael grabbed Max's hand and sprinted towards the training room.

"Those two." Clary said. "They're a handful." Alec nodded.

"That's for sure."

After making sure the kids were out of sight, Clary spoke.

"Seriously, how's Magnus? Full story. You said he had to go to a hospital, but why?"

Alec sighed sadly.

"You can't breathe a single word of this to the kids." Alec said seriously. "Swear?"

"I swear on the Angel." Clary said solemnly, looking concerned. "He didn't... Um..."

"Die? No, no no no. There's a part of the disease where the body acts up without the brain wanting it to, and it's pretty dangerous. The first patient knocked out his nurses."

"And you? Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't have been, without Magnus. He choked me, and I almost died, but he administered CPR. After using magic." Clary looked shocked. "He passed out, and I brought him to a hospital Catarina is running for the diseased warlocks."

"Oh my god." Clary breathed. "I get why you didn't tell the kids, and why Rafe can't go. But... Wow, Alec. I'm so sorry. This must be really hard. I don't know what I'd do if it were Jace..."

"Sh." Alec whispered.

"Alec, I get you're upset, but you can talk to me. Seriously,"

"Clary, shut up." Alec hissed. Finally, Clary's Shadowhunter trained ears kicked in and she closed her lips together and pulled a seraph blade from a leg sheath. The Institute floor creaked. Alec, who had no weapons, did what he always did when there was a threat: protect his friends. He put a hand behind him to protect Clary and turned and looked into the hallway.

 **Cliffhanger! I'll try to make the wait a bit shorter, but I've been busy lately, and I'm sorry. If I were you, I'd be angry at me, but psh! Whatevs. Please review, good or bad or both! Thanks!**


	9. The Fangirl Nurse

**Author's Note: I would apologize for the late chapter, except for the fact I have a life (wow, I know) and didn't have time to write. To make up for it, Alec and Magnus make out. Enjoy.**

Alec POV:

Max stood there, teary eyed.

"Really?" He asked sadly. "Is it true?" Alec said no words, just walked up to his youngest son, squatted down, and hugged him as tight as he could. Max's little blue arms gripped him tightly back. "Will Papa feel better?"

"Yes, Max. Soon."

"I'm sorry for spying." Max apologized, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's okay." Alec responded, squeezing Max's small hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Max, I'm fine. Run along now, Papa wants you to have fun so you can tell him all about it later." Max cracked a little smile at that and kissed Alec on the cheek with a big 'Mwah!' before running towards the training room.

"He'll probably tell Rafe, yeah?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Alec said, standing up. "But Rafe's a tough boy. Max is only three."

"And a half." Clary reminded him.

"Still. I guess it is better that they know, though. It's hard keeping secrets from them." Alec said.

"There's something about little kids that makes you want to tell them everything. Plus, Max and Rafe have the most adorable begging faces I have ever seen. Max even convinced me to... You know, I'm not finishing that sentence." Alec raised his eyebrows.

"He made you let him eat pure sugar, didn't he?" Alec accused. Clary opened her eyes in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"This is my son we're talking about. He does this to everyone. Plus, I once caught him levitating a bag of sugar into his room." Clary laughed.

"Let's go see Rafe and Simon." Clary offered, and the two walked to the training room. Inside, they saw Max sitting on the ground next to Simon, and Rafael perched atop the climbing wall holding a bow with an arrow already nocked.

"He's here, Rafe!" Simon shouted, then smiled at Alec. "Rafe has something he wants to show you." Rafael waved at Alec, who waved back. "Go ahead!" Rafe crouched down and then sprung, flipping off of the climbing wall. He fired the arrow at a target, his feet in the air. He stuck the landing too, but fell over two seconds later.

"Dang it!" Rafe said angrily. "I almost had it." Alec was wide eyed.

"That... That was amazing." He said, almost speechless. Rafael shone with pride.

"Uncle Simon has been helping."

"What do they teach you guys over at Shadowhunter Academy? I didn't learn that until I was at least ten!" Alec proclaimed, causing Rafael's already huge grin to grow bigger.

"Dad." Rafe said, more serious now. "I want to train at the Institute. I know you want me to stay with you and Papa, and I will. I'll just come over here every once in a while. Please?"

Alec had not wanted this. He was afraid that Rafael would end up like Jace; reckless and with a death wish. It was a trait he had noticed in many Shadowhunters. But how could he answer without hurting Rafe's feelings? He was a natural, after all.

"I'm going to have to ask your Papa. I'm sure he'll want a say in it." Alec decided. "But, you are very good with that bow."

"Just like your dad." Clary smiled. Then, the door opened and Jace burst through.

"Is Clary here... Oh! Hey Alec! How's it going?" He said, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Alright." Alec said, giving Jace a hug.

"Alright. Good to see you. Hey, Clare, we've got to go meet with Lily in the Sanctuary. Urgent."

"Oh, ok. Good to see you, Alec." Clary said, embracing him before walking out the door with Jace. Max and Rafael went off to play, and Simon walked over to Alec.

"Are the kids moving back in with you, now that Magnus is in the hospital?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to be with Magnus a lot, and they seem to be really enjoying it here. That move you taught Rafe was pretty cool." Alec responded. Simon grinned.

"Yeah. I made it up, with a little help from Jace." Simon frowned. "What's that sound?" Only then did Alec notice his phone was ringing. His eyes widened, nervously. It was Catarina.

"I've got to take this." Alec said, and Simon nodded and walked over to Max and Rafe. "Is Magnus okay?" Alec asked Catarina urgently.

"Okay? You already know the answer to that. But no, nothing new has developed in Magnus."

"Then why did you call me?" Alec questioned, confused.

"The first patient we received was a warlock named Mathew."

"Was?" Alec interrupted.

"Let me finish. So, Mathew had progressed through many stages of the disease, but yesterday he swore he felt healthy and new again. We didn't let him leave, but he did look much better. Last night, he fell asleep, but never woke up."

"He's dead." Alec said bluntly.

"He's the only one dead so far, so I wouldn't get too worried about it. But do be prepared." Catarina finished, hanging up. Alec began to get worried, as he always did. If they didn't find a cure for this disease... No, he couldn't think like that. He needed to focus his energy on helping Catarina and Magnus find a cure.

Magnus POV

When Magnus finally awoke, Alec had left his side. He sat up as best he could, feeling as if he would throw up again. The door opened and Catarina walked through.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked as soon as she entered.

"He went to go visit your children." Catarina raised her eyebrows. "You're looking as green as Ragnor used to be." Her eyes smiled, but held sadness. Magnus remembered when he found Ragnor dead. It was not a happy time. Catarina adjusted her facial mask. "This morning, we found Mathew dead asleep."

"Catarina, dear. Don't try to make jokes. It doesn't work for you." Magnus said. "He was actually dead?"

"Yes, Magnus. He was actually dead. We don't know for sure if it was part of the disease or not, but be wary." Catarina began to walk out the door. "Oh, and Magnus?" She said, her hand on the door. "Keep Alec close." Catarina left the room. Magnus sighed. Catarina always liked to leave dramatically. Must be a warlock thing. But he did notice his hands had been un-cuffed. He flexed his fingers in front of him, and put his hand to his forehead. His skin was extremely hot. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, but collapsed back onto the bed. His head and stomach ached, like he had an extremely bad hangover. His phone had been set on the night stand, so he picked it up. Sooo many notifications. Most from dissatisfied customers or stupid mundanes looking for a warlock to do their dirty work. Ugh. Magnus had almost forgotten how annoying his job was sometimes. He decided to text Alec.

You: hey, I just woke up. Feeling sick. Tell the boys I said hi.

Alec: ok. Did you hear about Mathew?

You: yeah

You: don't get too worried. We don't have any proof of anything yet.

Alec: I know. But I'm always worried.

You: haha, okay.

Alec: I'm heading back. See ya in a few minutes.

You: :)

Alec's POV:

Alec entered Magnus' room about fifteen minutes after texting Magnus. Magnus was still lying in the bed, but his handcuffs had been taken off. He looked exhausted, but opened one of his eyes when he heard Alec enter the room.

"Alexander." He mumbled. "Come here." Alec went right over, and Magnus grabbed his hand, giving it a little tug.

"You're hot." Alec said.

"I know." Magnus murmured. "You've told me that before."

"No, I mean you're burning up."

"I've got a small fever. Come on." He tugged at Alec's hand again, and Alec submitted, letting himself be pulled into the bed beside Magnus. Their hands intertwined and their sides were touching. Magnus' skin was very warm.

"Can I touch you?" Magnus asked, both of his eyes opened now. Alec nodded, and Magnus' hands began traveling up his sweater. "You feel nice. Cold." He pulled Alec's sweater over his head so that Alec's torso was bare. Alec decided to pull Magnus' shirt off as well, and Magnus laid on top of him, their skin touching. Magnus put his head between Alec's shoulder and head and wrapped his arms up under his armpits. Alec put his hands on Magnus' hot back, and they lay there for a while, Alec embracing Magnus' feverish warmth, and Magnus enjoying Alec's cold skin.

"I don't want to lose you." Alec said into Magnus' hair.

"Me neither." Magnus breathed onto Alec's neck. "Tessa will find a cure. She's always been good at things like that."

"But what about..."

"Shh..." Magnus interrupted, pushing himself up so that his face hovered above Alec's. "Don't be such a worrywart."

"But..." Alec tried to say before Magnus pushed their lips together. Magnus' lips felt different from their kisses before the sickness. Before, his lips were soft and makeup coated. Now, they were chapped and were devoid of any lipstick, and very, very hot. The kiss was passionate and full of longing, hope and worry. Magnus was very forceful, despite his weakened state, and surprised Alec. Alec's head was pushed down into the feather pillow by just the sheer force of Magnus' lips against his. Just as the kiss got more intense, Alec heard the door swing open.

"Can you guys please not have sex right now?" Catarina said. "This room is being watched through security cameras."

Alec flinched.

"We weren't..." He said.

"Well," Magnus said, "You said to keep Alec close. This is the closest I can keep him." Alec blushed furiously.

"This is definitely not what I meant. None of the nurses here want to see you two making out shirtless." Catarina placed her hands on her hips.

"Speak for yourself!" A female voice shouted from somewhere outside the room. "Keep at it, boys!"

"Be quiet, Marissa! This does not concern you!" Catarina yelled.

"Yes it does! Maybe you don't want to see it, so don't watch! But I think they're adorable!" Marissa yelled back.

"Okay, this is embarrassing." Alec mumbled, pulling his sweater back on.

"Aw!" Marissa's voice cried. "I wanna see more of those abs!"

"I'm sorry, but this is my boyfriend." Magnus said, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder and frowning directly into one of the security cameras. "And no one is supposed to see those abs but me."

"Aw, okay." Marissa said. "Protectiveness is cute though. Keep each other close, boys!"

"Marissa, shut up!" Catarina yelled. "Finally, she's quiet. Anyway, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Magnus and Alec both said, but Magnus sounded more reluctant while Alec sounded embarrassed.

"Good. Now, Magnus, you're supposed to be resting. Alec, come with me." Alec slid out of bed and followed Catarina out of the room.


End file.
